Vandada Family
An extended family of thieves, killers and crooks, the Vandada Family is one of the more notorious clans in the Badlands. They follow the philosophy of Egoism, each trying to "get theirs." History The Vandada Family first came to prominence in 2113 when Howard Vandada and his gang, the Hagglers, ambushed and destroyed two rivals. They would still not be the dominant crew in the ruins of Fargo however, and spent the next five years fighting others. They would be forced out of town in late 2118, and headed west into the greater Badlands. They would rob, rape, gamble, fight and whore for the next two decades until bounty hunters encircled the group in 2139 and killed the lot. This would only serve to spread the Vandada name however, which had already seen the beginning of a sort of outlaw romance. The next decades would see the rise of several criminal figures that claimed to be the off-spring of Howard, as well as those who simply claimed the name to boost their own. Donald and Stella would be two of the more notorious offspring, the former being a serial bomber and the latter a chem distributor, responsible for more than twenty deaths each. From their loins as well as several others would spawn two dozen more Vandadas, all violent and quick-tempered. From then on they would be a constant scourge to the Badlands, though some would prove different than their brood. Current Members Black Hills Vandadas *'Edward Vandada' - A well-to-do cardshark, Edward turned to crime in 2230 and financed a small gang of raiders as well as several children, served as patriarch until his death **'Loggie Vandada' - Edward's illegitimate son from an exiled Dakota tribeswoman, born with a severe case of autism, his mother would keep the child and move to the woods, big and strong, and would eventually find work at a logging camp, killed in 2258 by falling branches, his mother followed the next year **'Torrance Vandada Senior' - Edward's eldest legitimate child, disgraced due to his incompetent handling of family funds and troubles with women, killed inside Plummet in 2267 ***'Bones Vandada' - An illegitimate daughter, raider in Rapid City, cannibal, answers to Abigale, incestuous relationship with Rock, has a pet deathclaw ***'Lawrence Vandada' - An illegitimate son, non-criminal member of the family, lives in Tall Town ***'Torrance Vandada Junior' - Only legitimate child, Squirmer farmer in Plummet, "slow" **'Veronica Vandada' - The legitimate daughter of Edward Vandada, would lead the Crow Faces raider band until their destruction in 2275 ***'Brian Vandada' - Veronica's dull "adopted son", supposedly survived the destruction of the Crow Faces, used as an enforcer by Abigale to cement her legitimacy **'Cain Vandada' - The legitimate son of Edward Vandada, non-criminal member of the family, Colonel in Custer's American Army and close confidante of General Custer, estranged from most of the family ***'Sally Vandada' - Eldest child, bureaucrat in the RUSA ***'Job Vandada' - Second child, soldier in Custer's American Army, fundamental Christian, hates the rest of the family with a passion ***'Rock Vandada' - Third child, sadist, influenced by Abigale to "work" for her, enforcer and occasional raider **'Abigale Vandada' - An illegitimate daughter of Edward Vandada, current matriarch of the family in Deadwood, effective madame, racketeer, and chem trafficker, able to hold together the family through sheer force of will ***'Lucille Vandada' - Twin daughter, former prostitute, now a cyborg bounty hunter and only loosely affiliated with the family ***'Saul Vandada' - Twin son, former prostitute, expert hacker and scavenger, works for Abigale, resentful of his mother and others in the family ***'Beau Vandada' - "Adopted" ghoul lieutenant of Abigale, works for the Gem Saloon *'Sparks Vandada' - Edward's younger brother, raider with a massive inferiority complex, former raider boss of the Vandada Gang in Rapid City, reasonable **'Hellhorn Vandada' - Eldest son, current boss of the Vandada Gang, batshit insane chem addict and raider, ultimately lazy and weak-willed, opposed to Abigale due to her status as a bastard ***'Hydra Vandada' - Eldest illegitimate son, spoiled arrogant shit, abandoned Hellhorn early to join Abigale, sergeant in Custer's American Army ***'Psycho Vandada' - Younger illegitimate son, died of cancer as a child, victim of the Old World Blues **'Dean Vandada' - Younger son, amateur inventor and mechanic, works for Abigale to escape Hellhorn *'Hugo Vandada' - Claims to be a Vandada cousin, "gas-station warlord" in the southern part of the Badlands Territory, pedophile *'Zira Vandada' - Unknown relation, wasteland scientist *'May Vandada' - Claims to be a Vandada, chem mule for Abigale, addicted to mentats Missouri River Vandadas *'Marcos Vandada' - The only confirmed legitimate Vandada around the Missouri River, crazy, rules a tiny state populated by brahmin as his own kingdom, armed to the teeth, uses loudspeakers to make pointless decrees *'Coupé Vandada' - Claims to be a Vandada, scavenger kingpin in the ruins of Sioux Falls, owner of Coupé's Coop *'Emilio Vandada' - A half-breed Vandada cousin, leads the Ash Walkers, a red-power nationalist movement Historical Members *'Howard Vandada' - The first Vandada born after the bombs, 'Howie V' would be one of the top gang bosses in the ruins of Fargo. However, after being out-conned he headed west and began preying on the Badlands. He also spread his seed and name where ever he went, and several would take his name to improve their own notoriety. *'Carlo Vandada' - An immigrant from Western Kansas, Carlo would first hear of the Vandada family at a roadside inn. When the farm he was employed on failed, he adopted the last name Vandada and turned to raiding. He would be captured and hung after robbing No-Brakes in 2213, though the money was never found. *'Rampage Vandada' - A Vandada member in the Wilson Gang, Rampage was rumored to have only joined the gang after fleeing the authorities to the north. He was killed during the Great Raider Wars. *'Branson Vandada' - A gambler and hustler, Branson would work the various towns and riverboats of the Missouri River for fourteen years, until he was caught cheating and shot by a drunken rival. It is suspected that the Missouri River Vandadas might be descended from Branson. *'Donald Vandada' - The legitimate son of Howard Vandada, Donald was brought up in Rapid City. Donald was first raised by his father and then his "uncle" after his father's death. He would at first work as a caravanner, before saving enough money to open a small dry goods shop. There he would meet Lindsay Halving and fall in love, eventually marrying her. His happiness was short lived however, as raiders robbed his store one day, killing his wife. He would return to his uncle's house, where he learned how to make crude explosives. He practiced and refined his techniques until he found the location of the raiders. Hiring a courier, he sent a bomb to the raiders and succeeded in destroying them and their hideout. Having nothing to return to, Donald would hire himself out as a bomber, and his handiwork would claim twenty-three lives before he met his end and the hands of a employer who didn't want to pay. *'Stella Vandada' - The legitimate daughter of Howard Vandada, Stella was raised by her mother who left her no good husband soon after Stella was born. Stella was raised in the Free State of Vermillion and studied medicine and politics. These studies later became corrupted into a chem business and Stella's eventual adoption of the Vandada's Ethical Egoism philosophy. Forced to leave Vermillion, Stella took up residence in Sioux Falls and made her fortune there. She was eventually killed by a rival, and her brood was evicted from the city. The Black Hills Vandadas claim direct descendance from Stella. Beliefs The Vandada clan are raised in the belief of Ethical Egoism, and were told everyday that they should serve themselves. This leads almost all of them into a life of crime, though several members follow a lawful life in order to get theirs. This view was founded by Howard Vandada, and taught to his legitimate children when they asked why he was a raider. Category:Raiders Category:Groups Category:Badlands